This Christmas Is Gonna Be Different!
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Tala decides to go with Kai to spend the holidays with Tyson and his friends. What he did not expect was to end up making a dark cherry red head friend in the process. Tala/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a bit late but I might as well post it!**

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

  
**

- - - Christmas was around the corner. Business men were stressed. People were shopping for presents and children were having snowball fights. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were having one. Hilary and Kenny were pulverizing Tyson. Grandpa Kinomiya decided to join in to save his grandson.

While being blinded Tyson by a snowball Kenny threw, he ended up throwing a snowball without looking and it landed on someone's chest. Hilary and Kenny stopped and Tyson stood up not understanding why snow stopped landing on him. He knew why. The snowball he threw landed on Kai's chest. He looked ready to beat the crap out of Tyson. Instead he ignored him and led Tala inside the Dojo.

Tyson and the rest went inside the Dojo. He went after Kai to apologize. Kai dismissed him and went to his room after he showed the room Tala would be occupying for their stay. Tyson had invited Kai to spend Christmas with him and to invite anyone else who wanted to come. This time Tala decided to go since he had no where else to go.

- - - They all walked to the living room after they had eaten dinner. Hilary and Kenny decided to stay since Tyson had asked them to. Plus Tyson decided to get the Christmas tree and decorate.

"So how come it's just you Tala, where's the rest of your team?" asked Hilary

"They had other plans" said Tala plainly

Tyson came out with Grandpa Kinomiya and brought the decorations with him. Hilary helped out and placed the decorations on the table. They were taking the less breakable ones out of the box and placing them out but Kai stopped them.

"Where's the tree Tyson?"

Tyson looked over at Kai and then at the place he had decided to place the tree. There was no tree. He smacked his forehead and Kai shook his head at him and his bluntness. Tala smirked at this. This could only happen to Kinomya he concluded.

"I knew I was forgetting something" mumbled Tyson

"We can still go get one." Stated Kenny "It's still early"

"Yeah, we can all go" said Grandpa Kinomiya

Kai did not mind since he was used to these kinds of abrupt trips but Tala on the other hand was not. He did not want to go but since he was staying under the Kinomiya roof, he really did not have any choice. He could not be disrespectful to them. They got well dressed for the cold and went out. They went to the nearest Christmas tree sell they could find. There were a lot of trees to pick from. The lot was full.

"Which one should we get?" asked Tyson

"One that has all of its branches and not a single bald spot" Said Hilary starting to look around

Tala wondered off as did Kai. He was looking but not really paying attention. He stopped in mid-step. A girl ran past him. She was giggling and twisting around in between the trees. She had dark cherry red hair and it was long, waving behind her as she ran. She looked at Tala and grinned. Tala stood there just staring at her. A boy ran past him as well, he was chasing after the girl.

"Let's get the biggest tree Akatsuki-nii" yelled the girl

The boy nodded as he kept running after the girl. Tala lost track of them after they ran deeper into the trees. He kept walking until he bumped with Kenny who was inspecting a tree. Hilary rushed over to them and said they had found a tree. Tyson was sawing it from the trunk while Grandpa Kinomiya held on to it to so it would not fall to the ground and break its branches. Kai and Tyson were carrying it over to the man who was selling them. Once they paid the man they walked out.

Tala stopped once more when he saw the red head girl with the boy standing next to a car as a man was tying a huge tree plus two more to their limousine. The girl was smiling and hugging the boy next to her. Then snow started to fall from the sky. She smiled up at the sky and got on her tip toes. She twirled and stuck her tongue out. She laughed when snow landed on her tongue. Tala watched as the dark cherry red head boy turned to the girl and pulled her towards the open door. She smiled and went inside.

"This is why I like Christmas. You see special moments like that" said Hilary

Grandpa Kinomiya nodded. They all walked back to the Dojo with their newly purchased Christmas tree.

**

* * *

I will be updating later in the day! I want to put this story before Christmas Day!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Beyblade!**

* * *

- - - The group had decorated the tree this morning. They were too tired last night to even start plus it was cold. Tala deemed that the tree had too many decorations and would have had more if Hilary had not stopped the old man and Tyson. She was at that very moment making cookies with Tyson and Kenny. Kai was sitting down on the kitchen table reading his newspaper but Tala knew he was keeping an eye out on them.

Tala deemed that this was too much of the goody-goody he was not comfortable with. He got out of the Dojo and went for a walk. There were kids running about and parents looking after them. People shoving snow out of the steps of their homes so there would be no accidents.

Tala made a turn and found none other than the girl from yesterday. She was pulling a wagon full of bags. He watched her stop, catch her breath and pull again.

"Maybe I should have not bought so much…" mumbled the girl. She stopped near him to catch her breath. When she looked up to keep walking, she found Tala and smiled. "It's you from yesterday, hi!"

Tala analyzed her. She seemed like the type of girl who got happy at anything for no real reason. More so around this time of the year. "Hello"

They stood there. Tala was the first one to look away. He heard the girl giggle. "You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"

Tala looked at her again. He could have said no and just walked off. Then again this girl was not chasing up to him and asking for an autograph and a photo with him. She had greeted him…eh, what the hell. He had nothing to lose but time and there was plenty of that. He walked up to the wagon and took the handle from her. "Where?"

"The Helping Hand shelter, my family and I are donating" said the girl pointing at the wagon. "I'm Akahana"

"Ivanov Tala"

Tala heard her giggle and expected her to say something about his name but he heard nothing. He looked at her and she grinned at him. Tala turned away and kept walking. They reached their destination and the girl ran inside. The kids that were in the shelter ran up to her. Tala watched as she greeted everyone of the kids.

"Did you bring us present Akahana-san?" asked a little boy

Akahana shook her head. "Not today. Today I brought necessities. Clean clothes, shoes and other things for your mommy's and daddy's"

Tala watched as the kids face fell. The girl must have noticed it as well because she kneeled down in front of them. "But…I did bring candies!"

The gleam in the children's eyes returned and all rushed to hug Akahana. She hugged them back. A girl from the group turned to Tala and back to Akahana.

"Akahana-san is that your brother?"

Akahana shook her head at the children but before she could say anything they spoke up again.

"Is he your boyfriend Akahana-san?" asked another kid

Akahana shook her head and hands. "No, no. He's a friend, he helped me bring your things."

The kids all giggled. "Why are blushing Akahana-san?"

Akahana blinked repeatedly and pushed kids forward. "Come on, you trouble makers let's get your parents"

The children ran along to get their parents. Tala watched as the girl turned to him. "You don't have to stay. Thank you for helping me"

Tala gave Akahana the wagon handle and she smiled at him. He watched her go inside and another man take the wagon from her hands as he greeted her. He walked out of the shelter and walked back to the Dojo. He was sure that they had finished baking treats and ready to start on lunch.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

  
**

- - - Tala was walking along with Kai and the rest. They were going to a shopping center. They were all going to buy presents today. Apparently they were the ones who did the late Christmas shopping. The whole shopping center was packed. Kai must have been used to it since he did not say anything to Tyson.

He quickly left the group and went to the less crowded places of the shopping center. Yet it was not enough. There were still people around him. He walked to the second floor of the shopping center and watched the people below him. He watched Tyson's girlfriend, Hilary, run in and out of shops. The old man was making of fool of himself and Tyson was trying to calm him down. Kai was just walking and it seemed people were making a path for him to walk without Kai threatening. Then again, Kai's glare was more than enough of a warning.

He turned to the side when he heard a familiar laugh. He did not find Akahana but her brother who was carrying a lot of shopping bags with him. A man was standing next to him holding as much or more bags than the teen. Tala watched two girls come out of a store and handed the dark cherry red head teen a bag and the butler as well.

"Don't you think you two have bought enough?" asked Akatsuki

"Nope" answered Akahana

"Where's your Christmas spirit Akatsuki?" asked a white haired teen

The teen glared at the white haired teen when she ruffled his hair. "This isn't Christmas spirit Tsukiko-itoko"

"Yes it is! We are buying all of these things for the children at the orphanage" said Tsukiko poking Akatsuki in the forehead "Come on, one more store and we can go home"

"Cheer up Akatsuki-nii" said Akahana hugging her twin

Tala watched as the white haired moved ahead and the butler followed after her. Akahana pushed for her twin to go take a seat at the bench that had just been vacant. He brother walked without putting a fight. Without even noticing himself, Akahana was standing in front of Tala.

"Hi Ivano-kun" greeted Akahana

Tala had to take a step back and blink. "Hello"

"Did you come to buy presents too?"

"No. I came to accompany others who came to purchase" answered Tala

"Then how come you're alone?" asked Akahana smirking

Tala lightly glared at her. It seemed that Hilary found Tyson who met with Kenny. They must have been done with their shopping.

"Here Ivanov-kun, I don't think you like sweets but I think you would enjoy the mint flavor" Akahana offered him a candy cane

Tala stared at her. Akahana stared right back at him. Tala glared at her and she glared back at him. Did this girl not fear him? He reached for the treat and earned a grin for the dark cherry head.

"See you Ivanov-kun" waved Akahana as she ran off

Tala turned to watch her leave. He watched her brother snap his fingers at her forehead and she glared at him but did not return the assault. She pulled him by the arm and walked with him.

"Talking with strangers Tala?"

Tala turned back and found Kai. He glared at Kai for spying on him. He looked at Kai and he was carrying shopping bags. Too many for him to be carrying. Who the hell had he been shopping for?

Kai shoved some bags on Tala. "Those are presents you will be giving them"

Tala was going to give him some snotty remark but he might as well be thanking Kai. He had to at least be giving Tyson something for letting him stay under his roof.

"I will send you the bill later" said Kai walking ahead

_Expect nothing less from Hiwatari Kai_, thought Tala as he walked up to catch up to Kai.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

  
**

- - - It was Christmas Eve.

Hilary was in the kitchen again making cookies with Tyson and Kenny. What surprised Tala the most was that Kai was actually participating. He was straightening flower and using cookie cutters. Hilary spotted him and motioned for him to get in.

"You can join us too Tala" said Hilary placing sugar cookies in front of him. "Go ahead and decorate"

Tala didn't understand what Hilary meant by that. Kai motioned towards Tyson. Tala turned to the blue haired boy and watched him. Tyson had all of his concentration on his cookie. His tongue was sticking out to the side. He was putting icing and sprinkles on the cookie. Tala looked at what there was on the table and immediately went for the red icing and red sprinkles. Red…why was he getting red? He was sure that it wasn't because of his own hair color. He concluded that it was because of that girl he had been bumping into.

Tala decorated his cookie star. He looked up when Hilary burst out laughing. Tyson had icing on his nose and face. He offered a small chuckle.

After cleaning up, Tala went out for some fresh air. He didn't walk far. Hilary had invited him and the rest to a play. All the proceeds were going to given to the less fortunate. The entry was just five dollars but if you wanted to give more then you were welcomed to. He walked back to the Dojo and found everyone ready to go.

They walked to a local theater. It was going to be a ballet performance. It was the nutcracker. They paid and went to takes seats. The performers waited until the theater was full to start the performance. A caped person came out from the curtains and stood in front of the audience. Lowering the hood, Tala immediately recognized her.

"That was her, she gave me the flyer" mumbled Hilary

It was Tsukiko. Akahana's cousin. She had make-up on and was probably covered to hide who she was going to perform as in the play.

"I want to thank all of you who came. It will mean a lot to the children who the money is going to. Enjoy the play" Tsukiko bowed and everyone clapped. She rushed behind the curtains. After a minute or two the curtains were pulled away and every one clapped.

The curtain opened to reveal the Stahlbaums' house, where a Christmas Eve party is under way. Tala was not surprised to find Akahana playing the main character. Akahana, her little brother, Akatsuki in this case, and their mother and father are celebrating with friends and family. Akahana's mysterious godfather, Herr Drosselmeyer, (affectionately known as "Uncle") enters. He quickly produces a large bag of gifts for all the children. The children twirl and jump to get to Herr Drosselmeyer. All are very happy, except for Akahana, who has yet to be presented a gift. Herr Drosselmeyer then produces three life-size dolls, which each take a turn to dance. Tsukiko with two other teens her height started to dance around Akahana. She fell to the floor and watched them dance. Tsukiko helps her get up and to dance with them.

As the dances are finished, Tsukiko with the other two teens tip toe away from the stage. Akahana approaches Herr Drosselmeyer asking for her gift. It would seem that he is out of presents, and Akahana spins and twilrs to her mother in a fit of tears and disappointment.

Drosselmeyer calls for Akahana and she twirls towards him. Drosselmeyer then produces a toy Nutcracker, in the traditional shape of a soldier in full parade uniform. Akahana is overjoyed, but her brother Akatsuki is jealous, and breaks the Nutcracker.

The party ends with every one waving and the family going to bed. Akahana creeps downstairs to have a look at her beloved Nutcracker. When the clock strikes midnight, Akahana hears the sound of mice. She wakes up (or is she still dreaming?) and tries to run away, but the mice stop her. Children play the part of mice. The Nutcracker comes to life. He and his band of soldiers rise to defend Akahana. The Mouse King leads his mice into battle. Akahana twirls and tips away from the mice as the Nutcracker and his army battle it out.

Akahana helps the Nutcracker by throwing her shoe at the Mouse King. The Nutcracker seizes his opportunity and stabs him. The mouse dies. The mice retreat, taking their dead leader with them. The Nutcracker is then transformed into a prince, which again is Akatsuki.

Akahana and Prince Akatsuki travel to a world where dancing Snowflakes greet them and fairies and queens dance. The queen being Tsukiko who changed into a different costume and hair was down and free. The other two girls who had played the dolls were fairies. They welcomed Akahana and Prince Akatsuki into their world. The curtain falls ending Act I.

Everyone clapped including Tala and Kai.

After a few minutes, the curtains reopen for Act II and the audience claps.

Akahana and Prince Akatsuki arrive at the Land of the Sugar Plum Fairy. The Sugar Plum Fairy and the people of the Land of Sweets perform several dances for Akahana and Prince Akatsuki. The Sugar Plum Fairy being again Tsukiko. Yet this time her hair is up and covered in glitter and dressed in a plump dress.

Children dressed as candy canes and bonbon's start to dance for the audience. Akahana, Prince Akatsuki and the Sugar Plum Fairy join in and dance along. Once the dances have concluded, the Sugar Plum Fairy, the Snow Fairies, candy canes and bonbon's surround Akahana and Akatsuki to the point where the audience can not see them. They twist and turn as if to dizzy the audience.

When all the dancers dance away, Akahana is back in her home. She is asleep under the Christmas tree with the fixed Nutcracker tucked under her arms. A candy cane that is tucked on the Christmas tree as an ornament falls on Akahana thus waking her up. She stretches her arms and looks around. She finds her Nutcracker and a smile spreads on her face. She grabs it and dance around the change expressing joy. She then fall on her feet facing the audience and hugs the Nutcracker.

The curtains fall and the audience stands and applauds. Hilary is clapping like a lunatic as is Tyson. Kenny, Kai and Tala clap along with the rest of the viewers. The curtains open up and everyone who participated in the play all held hands and bowed to the audience.

Some of the audience stayed to congratulate. Hilary dragged everyone else to as well. They were the last ones to get to greet the actors and dancers. Hilary quickly went to greet Tsukiko.

"Hilary-san you came" said Tsukiko returning the hug Hilary was giving her

"You were amazing! The twins were great too!" said Hilary turning to the twins who bowed

"Oh please, I could barely stand on the tip toes without groaning. Ballet is not my thing, its Akahana's" said Tsukiko pointing at the dark cherry red head girl

Tala had to then again take a step back when he noticed that Akahana was standing in front of him. "You came Ivanov-kun"

Tala nodded.

"Did you like the play?" she asked

Tala then again nodded at her. She smiled and waved as she walked off to catch up to her brother who was leaving her. Kai nudged him in the ribs when he noticed that Tala was staring at the retrieving form of the red head girl. "Enjoying yourself Tala?"

"You're the one to talk. You couldn't keep your eyes from straying to the Sugar Plum Fairy" said Tala walking off

Kai stood there but smirked. It seemed that Tala was not all out when he was near the red head girl.

**

* * *

Please Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Beyblade!**

* * *

- - - It was Christmas day! Tyson woke up and ran out of the room he bumped with his Grandpa as they rushed to the Christmas tree. Kai and Tala were in the kitchen drinking coffee. They looked out to the living room and found Tyson and Grandpa Kinomiya crash under the tree. Kai went to sit back to the table to read the newspaper. Kai must be used to this kind of behavior thought Tala as he too sat back down. Tyson opened the present his grandpa had gotten for him as grandpa opened the present Tyson got for him.

Kai informed Tala that they would be opening presents in the afternoon, when every one was free from their families. There was a knock on the door before Hiro and Tyson's father came through it. Tyson ran over to his father and hugged him. Kai explained to Tala that rarely saw his father through the year, to have him for Christmas was a miracle. Tala went back to the backyard and around the Dojo to leave it. Kai was used to being around those people, Tala wasn't. He would be back later.

He walked inside a coffee shop and sat down in the corner not wanting to be disturbed. Not that he would be since there were barely any people in the shop to begin with. He order a black coffee and coffee bread. He was glad that it was a waiter and not a waitress. He did not want to be pestered.

"That doesn't look good" Tala looked up and found none other than Akahana. She smiled at him. "Sorry to disturb you but I saw you come in and you were alone…do you mind if I join you?"

Tala motioned for her to take a seat. Akahana called over the waiter and ordered.

"Should you not be with your family?" asked Tala after the waiter brought over her order

Akahana shook her head. "My family celebrates at night because Otō-san and Oji-san are working right now"

Tala let her munch on her piece of cake before he asked her another question. "Then what do you do in these kinds of mornings?"

"Well Akatsuki-nii and my itoko's always go drop off presents to the orphanage, which is where I'm coming from" Akahana looked at him. "How come you're alone?"

"I prefer being alone" stated Tala looking away from her gaze

"Really? I hate being alone…it scares me" mumbled Akahana at the end

Tala said nothing. They sat there in silence. Each drinking when the other drank. After at least three minutes in silence, Akahana burst out laughing. Tala looked at her strangely and she waved him away.

"Sorry but me and silence don't get along"

"Your accent, where is it from?" asked Tala

Akahana smiled up at him. "Okā-san is from Spain. She taught me how to speak and write it too" There was more silence. "You're not from here huh?"

"No, I'm from Russia"

"I hear it's really cold there, do you like the cold?" asked Akahana

"It's more comfortable than the hot weather here" stated Tala finishing his coffee

"Then we are of the opposite ends. I do not like the cold weather and love when it's summer" said Akahana finishing her drink

Both stood up and Akahana took out her wallet to pay for her things but Tala nudged her to put it away and he paid. They walked out of the coffee house and Akahana shuddered at the cold air.

"You didn't have to pay for my things but thank you" Akahana hopped in front of him and giggled when he raised an eyebrow at her.

Akahana was going to invite him any where else for fun but he motioned for her to follow him along. She walked with him but she didn't know where they were going. Maybe they were just walking to her that was good enough. Standing in a single place for too long in this weather was not what she called fun.

"How old are you?" asked Tala looking down at her

"I'm sixteen, how old are you?" she asked him back

"Nineteen"

"Really? You look…younger, like you would be seventeen"

"So do you. You look like a middle school twerp"

Akahana stopped. "Hey! I'm gonna let that pass but if you call me short again, I'm gonna kick you in the shins"

Tala turned to her and stared at her. She looked even younger when she got mad. He let out a small chuckle and Akahana grinned up at him. They kept walking and stopped by a park. There were children snowball fighting. They stood there watching.

"What do you depict the meaning of Christmas is Ivanov-kun?' asked Akahana not looking at him when he turned to look down at her

"For people to buy, give and receive objects that have no real value or meaning" stated Tala

"Well hello Grinch" Akahana laughed when he glared down at her.

"What does it mean to you then?" asked Tala

Akahana thought about it. "It means that no matter how mad someone is at you or if family doesn't get along, this holiday gets them together. It makes all feuds and anger evaporate."

Tala watched Akahana walk ahead and he followed after her. She stopped when her phone emitted a strange sound. She groaned and turned back to Tala. He understood that the little sound was a bell which meant it was time for her to head back home. Before she could say anything, Tala took her hand and a pen out. He scribbled something on her hand. Akahana only got a glimpse before Tala handed her a pen and his own palm. Akahana grinned and scribbled away.

Tala leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I expect a call"

Akahana had her hands clasped to her chest gripping her coat. A huge blush covering her cheeks. Tala backed away and kissed her forehead. She blinked repeatedly but got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before he could get away. Tala hesitated for a few seconds. Recomposing himself, he turned Akahana around and nudged her forward to leave. He watched walk off. At some point she stopped and turned back to look at him. She grinned and waved before turning around and running off.

Tala watched her until she was out of sight and turned to leave. Yes, this was a Christmas he did not expect to enjoy.

**

* * *

Please Review!!!**


End file.
